<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple and Complex by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284342">Simple and Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Getting Together, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naki realizes they’re developing romantic feelings for Yua and Fuwa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu/Naki/Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple and Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts">oneatatime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I too love this ship, and I managed to sneak some mbjr fam stuff in on the side. Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Feelings are technically, by definition, a human thing. In particular, romance. Attraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that Naki can’t feel, they suppose, but it’s different. Romantic attraction in humans is tied in with their inherent sexual desire. Something Naki simply doesn’t have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, they do think they are developing that very human feeling of affection towards both their new boss and their former host.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could choose to make nothing of it, they know. But they don’t particularly feel like they want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How much would change, either way? Fuwa wouldn’t exactly kick them out if he knew, Yaiba and Naki had an excellent working relationship. And the both of them were embarrassingly clearly on the edge of something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They simply needed to time to understand this and not make a faux pause. And research.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely they aren’t the only Humagear who’s felt this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Fuwa asks, when Naki returns that night. Work ended early enough for Yaiba to return to her own apartment. She had seemed oddly disappointed at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Naki says. “Why would I not be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuwa shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t push unless it becomes a problem,” he says. “But I can tell something’s off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. He’d sensed it, in some way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will tell you soon,” Naki says. “I simply have things to consider, first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuwa shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says. “Lights out at a reasonable time when charging here so I don’t have to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how human sleep cycles work,” Naki replies, and it’s that simple. They can continue work internally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaiba is the one who needs the reminder more, when she stays over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[A romantic relationship?] Raiden asks. Naki had been careful to call when he wasn’t working.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Yes,] they reply. [I do not know who else to call, since Horobi has made clear his interests.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Glad he’s getting to do right by Jin now,] Raiden replies. [But yeah, I guess that makes me your only option. To tell you the truth… I have considered it. Not for anyone specific, though.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[I believe I feel romantic attraction,] Naki says. [I just… do not feel the need for much in my relationship with them to change.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Then, if you really want my advice… tell them,] Raiden says. [Seems like something your wolf boy would respect, if nothing else.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naki whirrs. They have to admit, he has a point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Thank you,] they say. Raiden sends something roughly translatable to laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Of course,] he says. [Good luck.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that call anything important?” Yaiba asks when Naki returns from their lunch break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” they say. “Just a call to Ikazuchi. That’s why I called on my break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Yaiba says. “Well then, we should focus on our case. Another case of Humagear resale, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The reprogramming is basic,” Naki says. “Their new programming is damaging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed,” Yaiba says. “With Humagear rights so up in the air, it seems we have our work cut out for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naturally, such a major case takes weeks to fully handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks for Naki to plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take Yaiba and Fuwa out to dinner. In part because of that case, in part because they know it’s something commonly associated with dating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, it works.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, after small talk and food, Naki says it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am romantically attracted to both of you,” they say. “And would like to be in a relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yaiba freezes. Fuwa splutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A relationship?” Yaiba asks. “All three of us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Presumably,” Naki says. “I have researched polyamory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a bit of a bomb to drop,” Fuwa says. “Not that I mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naki whirrs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you feel the same way,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Fuwa replies. “Yaiba?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t entirely unexpected,” Yaiba says. “I keep track of the AIMS WiFi usage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not an answer,” Naki says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never asked a question,” Yaiba replies. Okay, that must be it then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would the two of you like to be in a polyamorous relationship with myself and each other?” Naki asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both say yes at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…Well, at least the beginning is easier than anticipated. Naki is glad of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are now even more hopeful for the future.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>